


(3) Taking from you, taken with you

by Papillonae



Series: The Demigoddess Poems [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Free Verse, Love, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papillonae/pseuds/Papillonae
Summary: Poetry, free-verse. Of a beloved pirate, and her unexpected charms.





	(3) Taking from you, taken with you

She’s a pirate

taking your olives and pasta from you,

pilfering the last slice of deep dish pizza,

plucking the maraschino cherry

from your dirty Shirley with a smirk,

scarfing down pierogis

and her grandmother’s lat _kees_ ,

brimming with joy when eating

Dunkin Donuts hash browns,

that same Polish warmth and spice

haluski couldn’t satisfy

 

She’s a pirate

stealing glances at you

from over dark circles

and large warm eyes

the color of Caribbean rum

poised high on her Mediterranean face,

taking the Italian sun in the glow of her skin.

Her eyes meeting yours

goes down smooth like Trigo

with the same sudden warming

in your chest when she smiles,

taking your breath.

 

She’s a pirate

stealing kisses with thin cupid lips

curled into a grin,

“I win” she says,

as she curls herself over your shoulders.

You can feel each vertebrae:

each time she’s moved,

each panic attack endured,

each time she was mistaken as angry,

each night she’s cried over

losing her best friend and

wanting her father to love her like a father

and not like an ATM.

 

You’re aware she’s taking too much from you,

but you willingly allow yourself

to be taken with that pirate

and all her charms.

Besides - you hate olives,

and there’s nobody else you’d rather have

stealing the cherries from your drinks

than her.


End file.
